


Light the Fuse

by Evil_Little_Dog



Category: Burn Notice
Genre: Banter, Community: springkink, F/M, Prompt Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-02
Updated: 2012-05-02
Packaged: 2017-11-04 17:30:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/396364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evil_Little_Dog/pseuds/Evil_Little_Dog
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Summary:  Getting attached to someone isn’t the best thing for a spy. <br/>Disclaimer:  USA, Flying Glass of Milk and a lot of other people own this, not me.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Light the Fuse

_One of the things they drill into you when you’re a spy is not to get attached. Not to a place, not to a car, not to a pet, and particularly, not to someone of the opposite sex. It’s too bad that sort of thing never really takes._

“Michael McBride doesn’t live here any more,” I told Fi, seeing a note she’d written on a scrap of paper. 

“No, he doesn’t,” she said, “but I still rather liked him, Michael. Even if you can’t use that name again.” She cocked her head a bit. “Do you miss him?”

I tried to figure out what she meant. Despite all my training, women were sometimes still beyond me. “Fi, you do know that he is me. And I am him.” And I could hear Sam’s voice singing, “Koo-koo-catchoo,” in my head. Maybe we needed some time apart. 

“I know, Michael,” Fiona said, climbing off my bed and sauntering over to me. Her hips swayed from side to side and I wondered just who’d told Fiona about Daisy Duke shorts. I’d have to thank that person one of these days. “I just…sometimes, I miss him.”

“I don’t know why,” I said. “You know it was an act.”

She pouted. “I know, Michael.” 

It was a cute pout. I did my best to ignore it, though I couldn’t exactly do that with Fi. She sashayed up to me and put her hands on my shoulders. If she was close enough to touch, she was close enough to kiss. Or to kill. Or seriously maim someone, namely me, since I was right there in the vicinity. 

“You know what would be fun, Michael?” Fiona raised her eyes to meet mine, lacing her fingers around behind my neck. 

“Um, no?” I hoped that was the right answer. 

Fiona leaned up into my face, nipping my lower lip. The sting flashed through my body, and my cock twitched in reaction. Fi chuckled, rubbing herself against me. Her fingers laced behind my neck and she knocked the back of my knee with her heel. 

I tumbled sideways with a shout, Fiona going down with me, and landing on top. “Ungh,” I groaned as she grinned, catlike. 

“Michael,” she said, “do you know what would be fun?”

“Not getting knocked down?” I whined. 

Fiona wriggled on top of me, her crotch connecting with my cock. My eyes rolled back and I thumped my head on the floor. “I think you like getting taken down,” she said, walking her fingers down my chest and over my stomach, heading for my – 

I caught her hand. “Fi.” 

“Michael,” she said, tilting her head to one side before diving in and sucking on my larynx. 

Groaning, I gave in, knowing the explosion she was igniting was going to be worth it. 

_Maybe it isn’t the getting attached that’s the bad thing. Maybe it’s what you find yourself wanting once you are attached._

_Maybe._


End file.
